


Reason To Breath

by Danutzcraig007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danutzcraig007/pseuds/Danutzcraig007
Summary: James during a mission meets the love of his life .She is a psychologist .She is beautiful ,sincere ,has a perfect body and features . Will they get married , will they have children ? Wait until the end to find out what is happening .
Relationships: James Bond & Madeleine Swann, James Bond/Madeleine Swann





	Reason To Breath

Bond locates Mr. White in Austria, finding him in the basement.  
"Up, Mr. White," James orders  
-Every time I thought that death has a familiar face, but not yours, so to whom do I owe this pleasure Mr.Bond?  
\--Recently there was a meeting and your name was spoken  
-I'm flattered that London is still talking about me  
-It wasn't in MI6, it was in Rome, your team, not mine  
-Here we are, Mr. Bond. Two dead are rejoicing tonight  
-What did you do? James ask   
-I didn't listen to him, I followed him as much as I could, but he changed  
-Looks like he doesn't like you  
-Here we are, Mr. Bond. Two dead are rejoicing tonight  
-What did you do? James ask   
-I didn't listen to him, I followed him as much as I could, but he changed  
-So tell me how to find him  
-Oh,come on   
-Tell me where is !James growls  
-Is everywhere,everywhere!  
\--You're protecting someone  
Mr.White is silent  
-Your wife ?  
-She left long ago  
-Your son ..., your daughter  
-You won't find her, she's smart, she knows where to hide  
-I can protect her if you tell me where he is. I can keep her alive  
-Yeah...  
-You have my word,James says  
-Your word, the word of an assassin?  
James puts the gun on the table and says:  
-That's my word  
White rolled his eyes and grabbed the gun, pointing at James  
It's quiet for a while  
-L'Americain, save her, she knows about L'Americain, she can take you there. Try the Hoffler Clinic  
After that, Mr. White commits suicide

After two days he arrives at the clinic where he meets White's daughter, Madeleine. He asks her some vague questions, but an answer shocks her.  
-What is your occupation, Madeleine asks  
-Humor people, James replies  
Madeleine begins to shed a few tears, asking him where her father is  
James tells him everything that happened, and then Madeleine takes him out of the office.  
James waits at the reception and sees that she is kidnapped by Spectre.  
James steals a plane and starts chasing Spectre.  
The plane's wings are torn down as it enters the forest, but manages to destroy a Spectre car.The cars are going in the same direction, but James jumps in their way, causing an accident.James gets off the plane, shoots an enemy and gets Madeleine out of the car.

-Do not touch me! Madeleine growls  
-You have to breathe, you're in a state of shock, James is trying to calm her down  
-Go to hell  
-You have to trust me, James tells her  
-Just because my father trusted you, that doesn't mean I have to  
-Because now Dr. Swann, this is your last chance to stay alive  


Tell me what you think of the chapter?😊


End file.
